Seven Minutes In Shinobi Heaven
by StevieBond
Summary: Craig Avalon is invited to an ultimate shinobi party hosted by Leo, little does he know that it's part of a secret plan set up by Haruka in order to hook him up with one of the girls. Craig suddenly finds himself involved with a game of Seven Minutes In Heaven. Will it indeed be heaven for seven minutes, or will it be hell for whoever he goes in the closet with?
1. The Last Guest

**I bring you my first SK story and it's been long overdue as well since I've become a fan of the shinobis (Team Gessen FTW!). This story was inspired by another seven minutes story that's on my Wattpad profile. There will also be a few possible OOC moments since a male OC will be involved and I'm aware of the yuri shippers, but please try to go easy on me, since there ARE fans out there who might like this kind of story. Anyways, let's begin! :)**

* * *

The Last Guest

One early winter evening as the cold wind blew, I found it hard to walk up the ice cold steps. For I was given an invitation by one of the shinobis named Leo who owned a big mansion around here. I wasn't a complete stranger either, cause in the past few months, I was introduced to all of the academies and their teams. It all started when I was selected to be a transfer student as part of an education experiment between the shinobi academies and my old school. Something to do with spreading the culture and life lessons, it kinda flew over my head.

"Phew! I made it to the last step." I sighed as I climbed the final step. "Now it's just a short walk on this path and I'll be right at the mansion."

When I saw how big it was, I took a moment to reflect on how all of this had changed my life. I pulled down the hood covering my face to reveal my green eyes and my short black hair, I wasn't too bad with my body appearance, just a normal above average guy with some muscle, but not too obvious, I had a good height too. At one point, I thought I was going to be towering over all of the shinobis, but when I learnt their heights, that didn't turn out to be case.

I am Craig Avalon and what would happen tonight would be a night I would never forget.

"Well, here I am..." I took a deep breath. "...here goes nothing."

I pushed the bell near the door and it played a normal ding, I was half-expecting some kind of catchy k-pop to play, but I guess not.

The door then opened and I saw the said shinobi who looked at me with a casual smile.

"Good evening, Craig, I'm glad you could make it." Leo greeted. "You're the last one to arrive at the party."

"Oh, does that mean I'm late?" I responded. "I could've sworn that this was the time to show up."

"It's alright, some of the other shinobi just happened to turn up earlier than planned." Leo stood aside. "Come on in, you'll find the coat hanger stand over there."

I nodded and walked inside before removing my winter coat. I walked over to the coat hanger stand and hanged it up there.

"Well either way, thanks for inviting me." I said to Leo. "I would've been studying alone in my accommodation back at Homura's hideout."

"You're very welcome, Craig." She replied. "Besides, how could I possibly not invite you, it wouldn't be right for you to miss out."

"Yeah, a fair point. So where's the party at?"

"In the main lounge, everyone else is there."

I nodded and followed Leo past the entrance hall and to the left where another shinobi was standing watch, she had silver twin-tailed hair.

"Ginrei, our final guest has arrived." Leo said. "We can begin the first game soon."

"As you wish, madam." Ginrei bowed. "This way, Craig."

She opened the door and Leo and I walked in, although I couldn't help but catch a glance of Ginrei glaring at me a little, did I do something wrong?

The doors were then closed and in my view was the party I was expecting. There they all were, all of the shinobis I had gotten to know for the past few months.

"Don't worry about anything serious tonight, Craig." Leo said. "We're all here to have a good time. So feel free to relax with all of us until we're ready to start our first game."

"Alright, I can do that." I replied, smiling at her.

Leo walked off whilst I made my presence known to some of the other girls.

"Girls, Craig-kun is here!" Hibari said happily before she rushed over and leaped towards me.

"Ooof!" Typical Hibari, she always leaps into my arms everytime she sees me. "One of these days, you're gonna end up pinning me to the floor."

"Oh-ho, is that how you like it?" Katsuragi asked, winking. "Shall I pin you to the floor instead?"

I frowned at her. "Really, Katsu? That's the first thing that came into your perverted mind?"

"Don't tease him, Katsu." Asuka said. "Welcome to the party, Craig."

"Yes, we're glad that you made it on time." Ikaruga added.

Yagyu was silent, but she nodded at me with a faint smile.

"Hey hey, our current resident is here!" Homura greeted as she came up to me. "What's up, C?!"

"Right back at you, Homu." I gave her a high five before talking with the other Crimson girls which featured a fist bump with Hikage.

I then went around the big room and mingled with the Gessen team which had to be interrupted when Minori tried to feed me a pancake she saved earlier. I then caught up with the Hebijo team, the highlight of that moment was when Murasaki smiled at me despite holding on to her Bebeby doll. Lastly, I got to talk with the Mikagura sisters. Even Ayame, Soji, Naraku and Ryoki were present at the party too. So many girls and only one of me, I wasn't sure whether to consider myself lucky or unlucky.

As the party continued on, I spotted Haruka with a large bag and going around the other girls, they were each putting something into the bag, but I couldn't quite tell what the items were. My thought was interrupted when I felt my shoulder being touched, I turned to my left to see one other shinobi I nearly forgot about.

"So you made it, Craig." Rin said.

"Miss Suzune." I replied. "What brings you to the party?"

"Well, I was ready to start next week's paperwork assignment for Hebijo academy. However, both the old and new Hebijo teams insisted that I attended."

"But won't that mean that the papers will be piled up the next day?"

Rin adjusted her glasses. "Craig, a word of advice for you. Never underestimate a shinobi's abilities and what they can achieve."

"Okay, I think I can understand that."

Suddenly, there was a clinking noise at a nearby large table, Leo had used a teaspoon on a wine glass.

"If I may have everyone's attention." She announced. "The time has come to start our first party game."

"And I'll be the one hosting it." Haruka added as she placed a completely filled up bag on the table. "For our first game, we're going to be playing Seven Minutes In Heaven."

"Seven minutes? What's that all about?" I responded.

"I'm glad you asked, Craig. The aim is for one person to dip their hand into this bag and pick out an object. Each one will be related to any of the girls that are present in the party. Then, those two people must spend seven minutes in that closet which will be watched over by Hibari."

I then realized something, Haruka didn't come up to me and asking for an object from me...what's she up to?

"I may be dreading the answer for Hibari's sake, but who will be going first?" Yagyu asked.

"Oh that's easy." Haruka then smirked at me. "Why don't we have Craig here go first?"

I blinked and pointed at myself. "Huh? You want me to start?"

"Well of course, you're our man of the hour."

"Man of the hour? Well, I suppose it can be harmless, but I'm gonna be wary since you're involved."

She giggled. "Fufufu, there's no need for that. Now go on, find an object inside the bag and be sure to grab it hard."

"Hah! Boob joke!" Katsuragi called from the crowd.

"Childish..." Kafuru remarked.

"So once I pick something out and one of the girls is chosen, what do we have to do in the closet?" I asked.

"You have to stay in there for seven minutes, do whatever you feel like, anything goes." Haruka teased. "Why, you could even kiss her?"

"Say whaaaaaaaat?!"

"Or could you be afraid of the dark, phuhuhu?"

Well, it seemed that I didn't have much of a choice.

"Alright, alright...I'm not gonna wuss out. I'll play this game..."

"Atta boy! And no peeking, gotta keep it as a surprise for everyone." Haruka said.

I walked over to the table and got ready to dip my hand into the bag, I could only wonder what kind of item I would find...

* * *

**One other thing I forgot to mention, each of the following chapters will be separate scenarios from each other.**

**Next time! Craig dips his hand into the bag before revealing an item that relates to one of the shinobis. ;)**


	2. Hibari

**Here's how it'll go, the teams chosen will be in the order from Shinovi Versus, so it'll be Hanzo, Gessen, New Hebijo and Crimson, before doing the rest of the girls at random. Also, thanks to a couple of suggestions, I've decided to go in reverse order with the line up for each team. For example, instead of beginning with Asuka, the selection will start with Hibari. And speaking of Hibari, she is first up in this chapter.**

* * *

Hibari

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a bunny plushie. I had a feeling who this would relate to.

"Hue hue, seems you've got my Hibari." Haruka said.

I frowned. "Hold up, since when was she yours?"

But before she could answer, I felt my back being pounced on by the bunny mascot herself.

"Craig-chan!" Hibari cheered as she hugged me from behind.

"Hehe, hey Hibari." I replied. "I guess you're more excited about this than I am."

"Yes! Come on!" She grabbed my hand.

"Slow down, this isn't a fire drill."

Hibari went in and I was about to follow in when I felt my arm being grabbed by Yagyu.

"I know you mean well, but if you upset her, you'll have to deal with me, understand?" She asked, glaring at me somewhat.

I gulped. "I know already, but clear as crystal."

She let go of me and I went inside the closet, the doors were then closed by Haruka, leaving Hibari and me in the darkness with only a shade of light in the gap between the doors.

"Craig-chan, are you enjoying the party?" Hibari asked.

"Well umm...how shall I put it..." I wasn't able to respond well, since she was still holding my hand.

"What's wrong?"

"You're still holding my hand. You can let go if you want."

Even though it was quite dark, I thought I saw her shaking her head. "No I-I umm...like holding your hand."

Seems Hibari was feeling a bit shy, which was quite a contrast compared to her usual happy and upbeat personality.

"Craig-chan, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure, anything on your mind?" I responded.

She twitched her fingers. "Do you like me?"

"Of course I do." I replied. "You were one of my first friends I got to know when I came to this island. So there would be no doubt that as a close friend, I would want to support you and care for you."

"Thank you, but that wasn't what I meant. I mean, do you like, like me?"

"Oh, you mean that you have a crush on me?"

She nodded whilst looking down. "I really like you, Craig-chan."

Considering that she's more or less said how she feels about me, I had two choices. Either to accept her feelings and face Yagyu's wrath, or reject her feelings and face Yagyu's wrath...and possibly Haruka's...and maybe everyone else, considering how well liked she is among the other girls. For the sake of my health, I had one choice.

I smiled and put my arms around Hibari. "Alright, I'll be honest. I really like you too, Hibari."

Suddenly, her happy side came back and she hugged me tight, a gentle reminder that these girls are very strong. She then nuzzled her head under my neck that I ended up inhaling a whiff of her pink hair that had a strawberry scent to it. I stroked her head and pecked her on the forehead, she giggled when I did that.

"Want to share a kiss?" I asked.

She looked into my eyes and answered my question by placing her lips on mine, surprising me at her sudden move, but I eventually settled into the kiss. However, it was cut short when the doors were opened, guess the seven minutes were up. We looked to see that the doors were opened by Yagyu instead of Haruka.

"What are you doing to Hibari?!" Yagyu asked.

"He was kissing me, Yagyu-chan." Hibari answered. "Craig-kun is my boyfriend now!"

*THUD*

The news must've shook Yagyu to the core, cause a split second later, she was on the floor and out for the count.

"Wha?! Yagyu's fainted!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Quick, get a bucket of water!" Katsuragi suggested. "I'll protect her boobs!"

"Katsu, this is hardly the time!" Ikaruga scolded.

Hibari and I shared a giggle at the scene before we shared another embrace with each other.

* * *

**One last thing, these chapters will be very short compared to how much I normally write, but that's how I plan to go about this.**

**You may have also noticed some honorifics. I don't use them often, but I just thought of giving it a more traditional feel.**


	3. Yagyu

**One last thing, folks, not all of the separate chapters will end with Craig getting paired up. As you're about to see with this chapter.**

* * *

Yagyu

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a keychain in the shape of a blue squid.

"Well, it seems that you've got Yagyu." Haruka said. She seemed happy as well, possibly due to how she and Yagyu are constantly battling for Hibari's affections.

I heard footsteps walking beside me, Yagyu looked at me as if she was scanning me in case I'd do something indecent.

"I assume you want this back?" I asked, handing the keychain over.

She nodded and took it from me and pocketed it away before taking my hand. "Come on."

Yagyu practically pulled me into the closet with her. We looked back at Hibari who waved at us before closing the door. As soon as it was slightly dark, she let go of my hand. Now I felt a little concerned here, there was no doubt that Yagyu wants to protect Hibari whenever she can and she would take down anyone that would try to harm her. Even if they appear as friendly, which is probably how she sees me despite getting to know her little by little.

"Did she really set this up?" Yagyu asked.

"You mean Haruka?" I responded. "I wouldn't be surprised if she did and asked Hibari for help."

She shook her head. "I doubt Hibari would be willing to go along with this."

I shrugged. "Well she is friends with Haruka, so you never know."

"Mmmm..."

I laid my back against the wall. "So about this game, we don't have to do this if you're not up to it."

Yagyu looked at the door, I heard her sigh and she turned to face me. "No, I shouldn't be like this with someone I know."

"You really care for Hibari, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Then, would you like to tell me why you're so protective of her?"

Yagyu tilted her head. "Hm?"

"You once mentioned that during your training, Hibari reminded you of your sister." I paused, thinking of how to word this carefully. "We can forget about this game if you want and just talk, but it's up to you if you want to share that kind of stuff with me."

She hummed. "It's okay. After getting to know you well enough, I believe I can trust you with this. You're right, Hibari reminds me of a little sister I once had."

I nodded, choosing to keep quiet as she told me.

"The reason I want to protect Hibari is because of how much she resembles my sister, Nozomi. Her appearance is different, but her happiness and her smile brings back memories of Nozomi. She was my little sister and I promised that I would be there for her whenever she needed protection. However, it was on one day when there was a car accident, Nozomi and I were halfway across the road when a pair of cars ended up crashing into each other. I was so scared that I ended up jumping away from the road, but then I was forced watch in horror as I realized that I let my sister's hand go. Before I knew it, it was too late. I let her die when I had the chance to save her."

"Holy crap..." I muttered.

"Since that day, my whole life changed and I got myself an eyepatch with one of her ribbons as a string. I was so lost and mad at myself for letting it happen. After some time had passed, I was transferred to Hanzo academy where I met the other girls. When I first met Hibari, she helped to ease the pain I had in my heart. I then decided that I wanted to protect her from whatever harm would come that way. In time though, I began to think of her as more than a sister. You could say that it's more on a loving scale."

"So in other words, you've developed a crush on her." I smiled back at her. "Well then, you should go and tell her how you feel."

She gasped. "Are you sure?"

"I am, because I realize that with how much you really like Hibari, I don't have a chance at all." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for telling me all of that, I understand you a lot better now and I feel that we've become close friends."

Before I knew it, Yagyu ended up hugging me. "You're right, Craig. I do like her in that way, but that means that you..."

"I already know." I hugged her back. "I don't mind being just close friends if your heart is set on someone else."

"Thank you, Craig. You're a wonderful guy, I hope you do find someone."

We pulled away and just in time for the closet door to open.

"Okay, time's up." Haruka said.

"Did you have fun, Yagyu-chan?" Hibari asked.

Yagyu blushed. "Can I have a private word, Hibari?"

"Okay."

Yagyu took her hand and they left the room completely.

"What happened in there, Craig?" Haruka asked.

"I believe that what they plan to do is no one else's business but theirs." I answered with conviction.

* * *

**So yeah, a little twist here with the Yagyu/Hibari ship being teased (pssst, I low key ship it). ;)**


	4. Katsuragi

**Next up is the number one chest finder...and now I regret saying those words.**

* * *

Katsuragi

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a green medallion with a dragon image on it.

"Hope you ready for some fun, you've got Katsuragi." Haruka winked.

"Awww heck yeah!" I heard someone reply before I felt my hand being grabbed. "I'll have that back, thanks. Asuka, hold on to this."

"Umm, please don't be too rough with Craig-chan." Asuka requested.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go easy on him...for a bit."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Anyways, off you go inside." Haruka said.

Katsuragi pretty much dragged me inside the closet and when the door closed, I leaned on the wall.

"Alright, now I can finally have a good time with you!" She said happily.

"Woah, settle down." I replied. "We only just got in here."

She giggled. "I know that, but we only have seven minutes. So let's just skip the foreplay and get right to the grabbing."

I frowned. "Do you always think about with your hands and not your head?"

"Come on, you should know me by now. I could never say no to making someone feel good."

"Even if it's in places where they don't like being touched?"

"Well how else am I supposed to let you know how I feel about you?"

Well that pretty much gave away what she thinks of me. "Well if you ask me, I think you more or less blurted out a confession."

"Eh?!" Katsu's grip on my hand loosened as she blushed. "Hehehe, what do you mean?"

"You just said how you felt about me. No planning or anything, you just went straight out with it."

"Well that's my style, you know." She took my other hand. "I don't like to wait for too long to find what I want."

"So you're impatient in some way." I hummed. "In that case, how long have you been waiting for this?"

"Since the day I first laid eyes on you." She sighed. "You may not believe it, but you're actually a cute guy. Don't get me wrong, I love me some boob grabbing. But with you, I don't think I'll ever get bored in spending time like this."

At least she's being serious about it, albeit in her own way.

"So what about you, what do you think of me?"

"Well if I'm honest, yeah you're really good looking." I answered. "Even though you tend to rush into things and not give the other girls a bit of privacy when you're up in their grill, I do understand that you're trying to show that you care for your friends. It's just that it's...unique in some way."

"Awww, look at you trying to be a kind gentleman. I'm amazed the other girls haven't thrown themselves at you yet."

_'Probably because they're not like you.'_ I thought. "Anyways, do you wanna play this game?"

"Well, that depends on how good you are at kissing." She winked before wrapping her arms around me.

I looked away blushing a little. "I can kiss...I just haven't yet."

"Then what are you waiting for, give me a kiss."

I sighed and placed my lips on hers. I heard her gasp a little, she was probably expecting to make the move on me first. When she hummed and settled into the kiss, I put my arms around her waist and we stayed close together. I then began to feel a bit of dominance from Katsuragi who leaned the kiss on me before feeling her hand go inside my sweater. At that point, I blinked and pulled away from the kiss.

"Woah, settle down." I said. "We only just got together like this."

"But I wanted to feel your body and now that I have, I'm satisfied for tonight." She replied, smirking.

Good grief, this girl...but then again, I guess hooking up with her wouldn't be exactly boring.

"So Craig, about my question from earlier."

"It may be a challenge at first." I winked at her. "But I'll do what I can to tame the dragon."

She laughed. "That was so cheesy, but that's a good answer."

We moved in for a second kiss, but it was cut short when the door was opened.

"Okay you two, out you come." Haruka ordered us out of the closet, we then saw Ayame walk up to us.

"How did it go, Katsu-nee?" She asked.

"It was good! Craig and I are definitely a thing now." She answered, holding my hand.

I blushed a little whilst we were congratulated by the other girls.

* * *

**Not much to say really, what Katsu wants, she mostly gets.**


	5. Ikaruga

**Now it's time for Hanzo's class rep.**

* * *

Ikaruga

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a dark blue sash with the Hanzo academy logo on it. I knew who this belonged to.

"Seems you got Ikaruga." Haruka said.

At the mention of her name, Ikaruga walked up to me with a smile.

"Here, I guess you want this back." I handed the sash out.

"I do, thank you." She replied before taking it from me. "So then, shall we go in?"

"Yeah, sure." I nodded before she held my hand.

The two of us went inside the closet and we looked back to see Yomi smiling at us.

"Have fun, you two." Yomi called.

The door then closed and it was all silent for the moment.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Ikaruga asked.

"Yeah, very much so." I replied whilst blushing a little. "You're still holding on to my hand."

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry. I didn't realize." She let go of my hand.

"It's alright, I was just surprised that you were okay with holding my hand. I didn't want you to feel like I was offending you or something."

She smiled. "That's quite sweet of you, Craig."

"So, do you wanna play this game?"

"Yes, I would like to." She held her hand out, blushing.

I took her hand and things were awkwardly silent.

"So umm...what was with Yomi calling us?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

Ikaruga hummed. "I think it's because of how much she supports my decision."

"Your decision?"

"Yes, after all, she and I are really good friends. Although, it wasn't always like that."

I looked at her. "And why would that be?"

"Well...long ago, back when Homura's team was part of Hebijo, Yomi used to show disdain and hatred towards me, because of how vastly different our backgrounds were. Because Yomi grew up in poverty, whilst I grew up in a wealthy family. Everytime we met, she would say how much her family had to scrape by every day until the day she lost her parents."

I pondered. "Damn, it must've been that ugly back then."

"Then one day, when I was visiting the slums where Yomi used to live as BC Mask in disguise, she found out and I tried to explain why I was making those poor children smile. But she was so frustrated that a scroll of mine fell out of my bag and she read it, detailing that I was in fact adopted into the wealthy family. After that, we both let our emotions go before we finally agreed to become friends. Ever since then and even though we're on different teams, our friendship has become strong."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. Full marks to you for being persistent in trying to explain that not all rich people are the same."

"And that's what I like about you, Craig." Ikaruga held my other hand. "I see you as someone who I can get close with, no matter the background."

"That's nice to know. So about this game, how do you want to play this?"

Her face went a little red. "Well...I want to feel what it's like to kiss you."

"Oh...well, if you really want to. I don't mind that at all."

She looked into my eyes and before I knew it, I felt her lips on mine. I was surprised a little, but I fell into the kiss whilst I put my arms around her. She did the same with her arms around me. We then pulled away so that we could catch a bit of air. We smiled at each other and even though our faces were blushing, we were happy.

"That was pretty good, I hope we didn't get carried away." I said.

"It's alright, what matters to me now is that I've grown to like you enough to be this close to you." She replied.

I nodded, holding her close. Our moment of silence was interrupted when the door was opened.

"Time's up you two." Haruka said. "Oh, do you need a little more time?"

"No it's okay, we've had our fun." Ikaruga answered as we left the closet, holding hands.

"Well, well, I didn't think our class rep had it in her." Katsuragi teased.

Ikaruga's face went red. "Not now, Kastu..."

Yomi then came up to us and she was all smiles. "Congrats, Ikaruga-san. I'm very happy for you."

Her smile came back and she hugged Yomi. "Thank you very much, Yomi-san."

Such a lovely moment, I felt really lucky to be part of her life as her soon-to-be-official boyfriend.

* * *

**She may not be my favorite, but I can understand why there are those who like her a lot. :)**


	6. Asuka

**The team leader of Hanzo is up next, I'm on a roll with this story so far.**

* * *

Asuka

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...an orange scarf that looked very familiar.

"Very good pick, Craig." Haruka said. "You've got Asuka."

"So that explains why her scarf went missing when the party started." I replied.

"I'm right here, Craig-chan." Asuka said as she stood by me before I handed the scarf to her. "Thanks."

"No probs, I guess we should go in." I held my hand out to her.

She nodded and took my hand as we made our way to the closet.

"Make sure you kiss him real good, Asuka." Homura smirked.

Asuka gasped. "Homura-chan!"

"Wait a second-"

I was cut off when the door was closed.

"Well, this is a bit awkward." I said. "So umm, you really wanna play this game?"

"Yeah, it might be embarrassing, but if it's the two of us, I can be a little brave like Kastu-chan."

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Asuka smiled, but she looked away and blushed. "Well, this thing is...I've been wanting to talk to you like this for a while."

"Something on your mind?"

"Yeah, how should I say this? It's a little hard to explain, cause this is the first time I've felt this way." Her cheeks went red. "When I'm with Homura-chan, I feel confident and determined to win, no matter how many times we duel with each other. But then when I think about you, my mind goes blank and my heart starts pounding."

I nodded. "And how long has this been going for?"

"It was after the previous duel I had with Homura-chan. So I asked her and she gave me advice. She said that I need to build up the courage for when I have a moment like this. That's another reason why we're having this party in the first place, for I have something to tell you."

She turned to face me and I felt her hands holding mine.

"Asuka...do you...have a crush on me?"

She laughed nervously. "Sorry Craig-chan, I understand if this is all too sudden for you. There must be something wrong with me, I normally don't act like this."

"It's okay, I'm just hearing what your heart is telling me." I replied. "If you want to hold my hands, I really don't mind it at all."

Her grip on my hands tightened and she blushed even more.

"Your hands, they're very warm. Can I...hold onto them for longer?"

I smiled at her. "Anytime you wish."

She stood close to me and then we let our hands go before wrapping each other with our arms and embracing close together.

"Just to be sure, do you have a crush on me?" I asked.

"Yes...do you feel the same?" She responded.

Instead of giving her an answer, I looked into her eyes and pecked her on the lips.

"?!"

"Sorry if that was too sudden for you. I just wanted to answer your question in a cool way."

She shook her head and then suddenly, she kissed me back and put her arms around me. I responded with my arms around her and after a full minute of standing close with our lips locked, we broke away since we knew it wouldn't be long before the seven minutes were up. Asuka was smiling and so was I.

"Thank you, Craig-ch...umm, Craig-kun." She said. "I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

"Glad that I can help." I replied whilst holding her hands.

"Could we stay like this for a little longer?"

But before I could answer, the door was opened by Haruka.

"Sorry you two, but time's up." She said. "Out you go."

We stood out of the closet and we joined up with Hanzo and Homura's team.

"So, how did it go, Asuka?" Homura asked, showing a little smirk. "Did you and C hook up?"

"Yeah, we did." Asuka answered, blushing. "It was a little embarrassing, but I got my feelings through thanks to your advice, Homura-chan."

"Heh, anything to help out a friend and rival!" Homura then patted me on the back. "Nice going, C. You take good care of her, or you'll have to deal with me, got it?"

I winced a little from how hard she patted me. "I sure will...ow my upper back."

* * *

**Confession here, I was actually stuck with what to do, so I checked out SK Reflexions featuring Asuka and boom, I was back in business.**

**Anyways, that's team Hanzo done. Next up is my favorite team, the Gessen girls! :D**


	7. Minori

**We're moving on to Team Gessen and first up is the adorable pancake loving mascot!**

* * *

Minori

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a coupon that had a huge discount on pancake products.

"Now isn't that cute?" Haruka asked. "You've got Minori."

"Yay! I get to play with Craig-chan!" Minori yelled from among the crowd.

I turned around and she skipped right to where I was standing.

"Umm, you want this back?" I asked.

"Thank you, we can share one later." She replied. "I wanna play now."

Minori grabbed my hand and we rushed inside the closet.

"Don't do anything you'll regret in there, okay?" Yazokura called.

"Okay, Yazokura-chan!" Minori replied, waving at her.

The door was closed and it was all quiet, for about a split second.

"Ready to play, Craig-chan?" Minori asked me.

Since she's a childish person, I wasn't sure if she knew exactly how to play this game.

"Umm, Minori, do you really know how to play?" I asked.

She looked at me, slightly confused. "Not really, how do we play?"

"Well..." I had to choose my words carefully. "...do you know what kissing is?"

"Oh! Shiki-chan told me, it's when two people touch thier lips together!"

I sighed, of course Shiki would tell her about that.

"Well, that's what we do in this game, according to Haruka." I replied. "But if you don't want to, you don't have to."

Minori shook her head. "No, I want to kiss you!"

Well, if she really wants to, how could I say no?

"Then let me hold your hands first."

"Okay!"

I took her hands and leaned down so that our eyes were level, I then placed my lips on hers, it tasted like candy which was no surprise. I heard her giggle and she leaned into the kiss in response. I put my arms around her shoulders due to our height difference and she hugged me around my back. We then pulled away from the kiss.

Minori had a big smile on her face. "That was fun, Craig-chan! Can we do it again?"

"Well, that'll depend on the answer you give to my question."

"A question?"

"Yeah, cause there's something I wanna know. Why do you like to bake pancakes so much?"

"Because it's fun, when I make them, they come out really tasty. All of my friends love my pancakes!"

I shrugged, simple enough for me to understand that.

"Do you like pancakes, Craig-chan?"

"Well of course I do." I answered. "I don't have them very often, but I wouldn't mind trying some of yours."

"Really?! You wanna have pancakes?"

"Well, if there's a place we can use that coupon, we can make it a date for you and me."

"Yay! I'd like to!" She jumped into my arms. Dang it, she's so cute.

We looked into each other's eyes again and it was Minori's turn to start the kiss. I settled into it and held her tight so she didn't fall off, but before we could pull away from the kiss, the closet door opened and everyone could clearly see what was going on. The moment that happened, Minori and I both blushed in bright red.

"It would seem that Minori has more courage than we thought." Murakamo said with her mask on.

"Craig, you better take care of her." Yazokura said. "Cause you know what'll happen if you don't."

"I know, you girls won't hesitate to kick my butt." I replied.

We stepped out of the closet and I held Minori's hand before we found a place to sit down. For the remainder of the party, she kept enjoying herself until she eventually passed out on the couch. I had her resting on my lap and I could only smile at her. She's a precious shinobi for sure, I'll take great care of her.

* * *

**What can I say? Minori's just so lively and adorable, I can't be the only one who wants to hug her! :D**


	8. Shiki

**Next is the vampire valley girl, I love the nicknames she gives to everyone else.**

* * *

Shiki

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a necklace with a vampire bat on it.

"Oh hey, you've got me, Cray-chi!" Shiki said as she walked up to me.

"Here you are." I replied, handing the necklace over.

"Thanks." She took it and put it around her neck. "So are you like, ready to play?"

"Sure thing."

Shiki took my hand and we stepped inside the closet before the door was closed.

Being stuck in a closet in with Shiki would be interesting. In the times I got to know her, I learnt that she had a habit of giving out nicknames to everyone she knows. I nearly laughed when she mentioned Yumi's nickname. But that was when she had one for me as well, I was gonna protest that she's saying my name wrong, but I thought it was better to keep that to myself. She also loved being a vampire which I thought was a bit of a turn on, I wondered why she likes to do that.

My thoughts however were interrupted when I felt a pair of arms around me, making me lean on the wall.

"Woah, hello there." I said.

"Hello yourself." She giggled. "I've been waiting for this."

"Huh, does that mean you have a crush on me?"

"Yeah, like totally!"

Oh yeah, she was a valley girl too and it may be grating to some, but it didn't bother me in the slightest cause that's how she is and who she is.

"Come on, Cray-chi, don't keep a lady waiting."

"Sorry, I was just distracted by how bold you were being." I replied.

"But why, it's only like, the two of us in here. No one's gonna look if we make out."

"Yeah, that's true. But can we at least take it slow?"

Shiki smirked. "Oh-ho, so that's how you wanna play it. I can totally work with that."

"Well, before we do, can I ask you something?"

"Only if you kiss me, I wanna know if you're good."

I sighed and smiled. "Alright, but I hope your answer is a good one."

I made the move and placed my lips on hers, she giggled before settling into the kiss. We put our arms around each other and the mood was increasing rapidly. Our simple kisses ended up becoming a full on make out session as we locked our lips together over and over before pulling away to catch our breaths.

"Wow, you're like, really good." Shiki said, smiling happily. "Was that really your first?"

"It may be a surprise, but that was my first kiss." I answered. "So about my question, when did you become a fan of vampires?"

"Oh, well I guess I can tell you that." Shiki hugged me. "I was on a shopping spree with old time friends over in America for a Halloween event, there was a costume store and I was looking for an outfit that would totally suit me. Then I saw this vampire outfit and I knew I had to get it. I ended up loving it so much, that I did a little research and I became a fan of that stuff ever since. Did you really think that my bats appearing during one of my duels was like, just for show?"

"Hmmm, interesting." I replied. "In that case, how about we go on one of those dates sometime?"

"My, how bold of you to suggest that." Shiki then whispered into my ear. "I like a man when he totally knows what he wants."

"That's because I'm not dense, which I am eternally grateful for."

"Shall we make out again?"

I nodded silently and she jumped on me, causing me to fall over. Shiki was now on top of me and she was blushing a lot. I put my arms around her and we had our second round of making out, our lips and our arms were locked together. However, that was cut short when the closet door opened and there were huge gasps.

"Goodness!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Umm, why is Shiki-chan on top of Craig-chan?" Minori asked.

"Minori, don't look!" Yazokura tried to cover Minori's eyes.

"Looks like you were about to get it on." Haruka smirked. "Do you need a little more time?"

"No it's okay, we're gonna find a room." Shiki answered as she took my hand. "Come on, Cray-chi!"

"There's a spare bedroom two doors down the hallway on your left." Leo said. "You can't miss it."

Shiki and I left the room to find the spare bedroom. I was certain that I was going to be feeling the aftermath in the morning...

* * *

**Whoops, I almost made this story go from teen to ****mature, but that's what happens when Shiki is involved. ;)**


	9. Yozakura

**Next up is the hard-hitting fighter and big sister of the Gessen team.**

* * *

Yozakura

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a white flower hair clip, there was one girl I knew who would wear this.

"Fufufu, it seems that you've got Yozakura." Haruka said.

I smiled at the fact that it was her, cause I always thought that she was a caring member of the team.

"Ahem!" A voice coughed.

I looked to my side to see the blue-haired fighter herself. "Oh right, here you go." I handed the hair clip over.

"Alright you two, into the closet." Haruka reminded.

I let Yozakura walk in first and I followed in. I turned to see Yumi smiling at us before the door was closed, leaving me and Yozakura in the dark.

"So, whereabouts are you?" I asked.

"Over here." She replied, I assumed she was at the door. "No, right here."

I felt her hands grab my shoulders and she turned me to face her.

"Right, I thought you were a little further away." I said.

"Yeah, for a closet, it has a bit of echo to it." She replied. "Anyways, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well..." She paused, blushing. "...would you like to play this game?"

"Um...sure, if you want to." I then felt my body leaning on the wall. "Woah!"

"Sorry Craig, but I really want to."

Oh that's right, big sister personality. "Alright, but I hope you can answer my question after this."

She crashed her lips on mine, I was in shock at first, but I eventually calmed down and put my hands around her waist. I leaned into the kiss and I felt her arms around me. We had to pull away though due to the need for air. When we separated, I could see Yozakura blushing in bright red.

"That was...wonderful." She said, smiling. "What did you want to ask?"

"Well, I'm curious about you being a big sister of the Gessen team, and I would like you to tell me why you do that."

"Sure, I can explain a little." She held my hands. "Before I came to Gessen academy, I grew up in a big family with many brothers and sisters. I was the eldest, so the responsibility of looking after them when my parents sometimes couldn't fell onto me. It's why I have to sometimes watch over Minori, due to how much she acts like a child."

"I see..." I replied.

"However, it all changed one day when my parents were gone. Each of my other relatives volunteered to look after my brothers and sisters, but I was so lost in what to do and that was when I was found by Kurokage, he gave me the chance to attend Gessen academy and I've been training hard so that I hope to see my family again one day."

"Well, I think it's great that you wanna protect those close to you." I pulled her in for a tight hug. "But if you like, I can be someone who wants to protect you in return."

"Huh? But you're not a shinobi."

I winked. "I know, but I make up for that with intelligence, do I not?"

She smiled. "I suppose that's true. Can we...kiss again?"

I nodded and we shared another embrace with our lips sealed together. Our second kiss was halted when the closet door was opened.

"Alright you two, time's up." Haruka said.

We were blushing, but we stood out and rejoined with the other Gessen girls.

"How did it go, Yozie-chi?" Shiki asked.

"It was amazing." Yozakura replied as she held my hand. "You were right about Craig."

"Hehe, score one for the vampire chick."

"You mean that you had a crush on me?" I asked.

"She did." Yumi answered. "Yozakura was very fond of you, so we believe that this was the right time to let it happen."

"Well, I'm very grateful for it now."

For the rest of the party, Yozakura and I held hands. Her grip was a little strong, but I had no complaints.

* * *

**Another favorite of mine and is it because of her short navy blue hair? Yeah, you like, totally got me. ;)**


	10. Murakamo

**Now for the shy girl who is so cute and beautiful behind the mask.**

* * *

Murakamo

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a piece of paper rolled up like a scroll, I unrolled it to reveal a picture. "Wait, is this a picture of me and why does that mask look familiar?"

"It would appear that you have selected me." A low voice spoke.

I turned to see Murakamo with her mask on.

"Dah!" I jumped. "Geez, no matter how many times I see it, I can't get used to that mask."

She was a confident and strong girl with the mask on, but I've seen her without it and she acts very shy and cute which made me wonder why she wears it.

"Well, get used to it, mister." Haruka remarked. "Cause you two need to go in the closet."

Murakamo grabbed my hand and we walked into the closet, the door was closed and I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread since Murakamo has her mask on.

"Now then, are you ready, Craig?" She asked in her low and bold tone.

"I am, but we may have a problem." I answered. "How will I be able to umm...kiss you with that mask on?"

"Hmm, that could be an issue. How will you solve this?"

I smirked a little and touched her mask, I slowly pulled it to the side since her mask was held on by a strap around her head, revealing her beautiful face.

"Eeek!" She gasped. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?! I-I-I need my mask, c-c-c-can I put it back on?!"

"Calm down, Murakamo." I replied as I took her hands. "I put it to one side, cause it's the only way I get to do this."

Here goes nothing, I placed my lips on her cheek and she gasped before her face went bright red.

"You are so beautiful...to me..." I sung as I hugged her.

"I'm...b-b-beautiful?" She shook her head. "N-n-n-no, th-th-that's not true!"

"But then why would I want to do this for you?"

Before she could answer, I placed my lips on hers. She gasped again and I could feel her tense up, but she calmed down and slowly settled into the kiss.

"If I may ask, why do you wear that mask?" I asked.

"B-b-b-because no one should have to see my face." She answered as she hid her face in my chest.

"Who are they, because I can give them a piece of my mind."

"Y-y-you don't have to do that. B-b-because...I've had this feeling for a while. B-b-but I wasn't sure if you would accept, cause of how I look."

"Murakamo, let me give it to you straight." I said as I looked into her beautiful eyes. "In my eyes, you are beautiful. You have nothing to worry about how you look as long as I and many others believe that you're beautiful. You may not believe it, but I do. I want to hold you and kiss you, because you are beautiful. That's what I believe."

As I felt her arms wrapping around me, I thought I heard her sniff.

"What's wrong?"

"You're...being so nice to me...d-d-does this mean that you like me?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I really do...are you saying that you want to go out with me sometime?"

She smiled at me. "Yes..."

"In that case." I pecked her on the lips. "I'll go anywhere with you. We can even go on a private date, so you can have your mask to one side."

She hugged me close and I held her in return whilst sharing another kiss. But then the door opened and Murakamo yelped before covering her face in my chest.

"Oh, Mura-chi has her mask off." Shiki said. "She must be like, coming out of her shell."

"Eeeek! P-p-p-please don't look!" Murakamo replied with her voice muffled in my shirt.

I could only chuckle silently as we made our way out of the closet and to a corner somewhere, so I could share another kiss with the beauty behind the mask.

* * *

**Murakamo's adorableness knows no bounds, I just wanna give her a hug and tell her she's pretty. :)**


	11. Yumi

**The last of the Gessen girls is next and it's the ice queen herself! :D**

* * *

Yumi

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a paper fan that had the Gessen academy logo on it. I smiled instantly because I knew who would use this.

"You look happy, Craig." Haruka said. "Well, you should be, because you've got Gessen's leading lady."

I looked at the girls and saw Yumi walk up to me, she was smiling too.

"Here you are." I handed the fan over to her.

"Thank you." She replied. "Will you take my hand?"

I nodded and held her hand.

"Now for the closet you two." Haruka said.

We walked inside and waited for the door to close. I stood my back to the wall since I wasn't sure where Yumi was, until I felt a hand on my right shoulder.

"Sorry for touching you suddenly." Yumi said. "I wanted to let you know where I was."

"It's okay." I replied, I then thought of trying to make this less awkward since I had such a big crush on Yumi. "So...having fun?"

"Are you referring to the party or the game?"

"I mean the party, before this happened."

She nodded. "Yes, I am. But, it feels strange to be here in the dark and with someone."

"I'm not surprised, I wouldn't think that this would be your kind of thing."

"You may be right, but then again, it wouldn't be too much to ask to try something different as long as it's something I can be comfortable with." Yumi then started blushing a little. "After all, this is something that I've been waiting for quite a while and I was hoping to be chosen, so I agreed to attend this party."

"I see, then I guess it's your lucky night." I replied.

She smiled before looking away. "And now here I am, spending time in here with you. I already feel nervous, what kind of conversation should we have?"

"Well, how about a subject that we can keep between us?" I suggested.

There was silence, but I thought I could hear someone's heart thumping and I gasped.

"What is it, Craig? Are you able to hear my heartbeat?" Yumi asked, blushing.

"Yeah, I can actually hear it a little." I answered, blushing. "But umm...can you hear mine?"

She nodded. "Goodness...then, would you like to feel it through these hands?"

I put my hands out and she let me hold hers. I flinched a little bit for I was surprised that her hands were a bit cold. Makes sense, ice power and all that.

"Your hands...are warm." Yumi said. "But mine are..."

"It doesn't bother me, cause I once heard a phrase that I thought was true. 'Cold hands, warm heart', I think that's how it goes."

She laughed nervously. "I've never been told that before. And in truth, no other man has held my hands, except for my grandfather."

"So does that make me only the second guy to hold your hands like this?"

"Yes...I find the feeling of holding them like this" Her eyes closed as she blushed again. "As if I'm with someone who can support me, protect me and perhaps, even love me for who I am."

Somehow, I just felt like I knew that someone special was standing in front of me. I looked into her pure blue eyes and I could only smile at how beautiful she is.

"Yumi...do you have something you want to tell me?"

"Yes...Craig, will you consent...in sharing your first kiss with me?"

Did I really need to answer with words? I chose to answer with an action. I leaned my face forward and placed my lips on hers, she gasped at my surprise move, but then, she hummed and closed her eyes. She let go of my hands and put her arms around me whilst I did the same with my arms around her waist. I couldn't believe it, Yumi was talking like she had a crush on me and now I was kissing her. We settled with gentle kisses before we pulled away due to the need of oxygen.

"That was...wonderful." She replied. "We should probably let go."

"Oh yeah, cause the seven minutes may be up." I agreed. "But when the party's over, shall we have a moment like that again?"

"Yes...for you, Craig."

Just then, the door was opened by Hibari and Haruka looked at us with a wink.

"Seems like it worked, right?" She asked.

"You were right, Haruka." Yumi replied. "This was just what I needed to get my feelings out."

"Woah, congrats Cray-chi!" Shiki said. "You managed to like, tame the ice queen!"

I blushed. "Yeah, I sure did..."

We left the closet and sat on one of the couches with my arm around her before sharing another kiss when no one was looking.

* * *

**This chapter ended up being longer than planned, maybe it's because I love Yumi a lot.**

**My favorite team is now done, next up is the Hebijo team with Miyabi and her group.**


	12. Ryona

**Moving on to the Hebijo team and we begin with the dual-wielding masochist. ****Also, in response to one of the recent reviews. The chapter for Mirai won't be for some time, unless you were referring to Minori. I also haven't deleted Murakamo's chapter, it's still on there. Maybe there's a glitch with the story update or something. :/**

* * *

Ryona

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...something cold and slightly metal, they were a pair of handcuffs with angel stickers on them...uh oh.

"Oh, I think we know who those belong to." Haruka winked. "Ryona, dear."

"Here!" Ryona replied as she skipped to where I was standing. "Hiya, Craig-chan!"

"Make sure she gets it good, ya hear?" Ryobi called from among the crowd.

"Uhh...I'll try." I replied.

"Into the closet." Haruka said.

Ryona took my hand and she skipped whilst I walked inside the closet. When it was dark, I could feel Ryona pushing me to the wall.

"Are you ready to play with me?" She asked.

"Sure, but how would you like to play this game?" I responded. "We don't have to do anything you're not okay with."

I immediately regretted my words, cause this was Ryona I was saying it to.

She hummed before moving her head towards my right ear. "Be my master-chan, please?"

I blinked. "You mean that you want me to have fun with you the way your twin sister does?"

"Yes, please punish me, master!"

Now I know how Ryobi feels, I wondered if Ryoki used to do this as well when they were younger.

"How about this, Ryona..." I sighed. "...I'll go with your little roleplay, but only if you answer something that's been on my mind."

"Something on your mind?"

I put my hand on her left shoulder. "I want you to be honest here, what do you think of me?"

"Well, I don't see you often since I'm always getting punished by Ryobi-chan and Ryoki-chan when I do something bad. But when I do see you, your face makes me happy. I really appreciate what Haruka-chan has done so that I could get picked. Right now, I feel crazy and...that's why, I want you to punish me."

"So in other words, you began to grow fond of me and you're wondering if I want to go out with you, right?"

She gasped, but then blushed with her trademark cat smile. "Wow! You're so smart, Craig-chan!"

"I see, but I'm pretty sure that you were crazy before I even met you."

"Ahhh! How could you say something so mean? That gets me excited!"

Crap...I walked right into that one.

"Say it again, master!" She then shook her head. "No, wait, that's not it."

I remained silent as I thought in my mind. _'Why would she be crazy for something else?'_

"It's a feeling I get from something else. It's not being punished, it's like...how much I love my sisters!"

She then grabbed my hands. "How much you love your sisters, I don't get it."

"I don't either, but can you please be my master, I'm begging you!"

Ryona seemed a little serious about it, I never thought she had that in her. "Alright...what have I got to lose?"

"Yay! Master!"

Ryona suddenly leaped into my arms and pressed her lips on mine. My eyes were open wide at the sudden kiss, but I settled into it and wrapped my arms around her. Even with her masochistic tendencies, she was still a lovely looking girl. When we pulled away from the kiss, Ryona was blushing, but she was still smiling like a cat.

"Please master, punish me, and then punish me some more!"

I whispered into her ear. "How about this?"

I slid my hands down her lower back and found what I was looking for, I squeezed them as hard as I could.

"Ohhh! Yes, master!"

"So you're okay with me, then? You want us to be a thing?" I asked.

"Yes! When it's the two of us, I want you to be rough with me."

"In that case, how about a little sample?"

I grabbed Ryona by the shoulders and I had her back resting on the wall, I didn't wanna be too rough. We ended up making out again with our lips locked together, but the feeling was interrupted when the closet door was opened and everyone could see what was going on. Ryobi was smirking with delight whilst Ryoki's face went red.

"Oooh my, things are getting steamy." Haruka teased. "Maybe you two should go find a room."

"Yeah!" Ryona replied as we left the closet. "Ryobi-chan, I got a new master!"

Before I knew it, we were out of the room and I could only look back at Ryobi who grinned, I had a feeling this was gonna be a long night with Ryona.

* * *

**What can I say about Ryona, she just makes me laugh. :D**


	13. Ryobi

**Next is the other twin sister, the sadist one this time.**

* * *

Ryobi

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a golden bullet that was strapped onto a lollipop. That's unique, the only one who would use that would have some sort of old...fashioned...rifle.

"Now that's an interesting pick." Haruka said.

"How come?" I asked. "Why would there be a bullet in the bag?"

I then saw Ryobi walk up to my left side. "Because that belongs to me."

I handed it over to her and she took the bullet and pocketed it before showing a big smirk at me.

"Make sure you treat her well, Craig-san." Ryoki said. "Or I'll be forced to touch my halo."

I gulped loudly, I had no plan in facing an angry and rage-filled angel who swings her coffin around.

"Hehehe, well then, shall we?" Ryobi took my hand.

We walked into the closet and waited for the door to close.

"So, where are you, exactly?" I asked.

"By the door and against the wall." She answered.

I stood by her, realizing that I still had the lollipop in my hand.

"Oh, do you want the lollipop back as well?"

"Nah, you can keep that as a bonus prize."

"Alright, thanks." I put the lollipop in my pocket. "So I guess you agreed to this game?"

"Yep, so how about you?" She then looked away. "Are you pleased, or do you not like your pick?"

Oh yeah, chest complex and all that. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I was just figuring out who got dragged into this game and who didn't."

"Well, actually, we all agreed to this game." She replied. "Although Imu and Yagyu were both hesitant, which was no surprise."

"Because of thier crushes, right?"

"Yeah, so are you happy with your choice?"

I looked into Ryobi's eyes. "Yeah, I am..."

She moved closer to me and I could see her blue and green eyes, she and Ryona have that same colour, but I thought it looked pretty cool.

"Good, because unlike the other girls, I'm not exactly...well developed."

"If you're referring to your chest, allow me to correct you on one thing." I put my hands on her shoulders. "Not all men go after girls with the biggest sizes, I'm more interested in how amazing and how much of a badass a girl is. Right now, I see someone who's a real badass and wields a rifle like a pro."

"Hehe, damn right I am!" Ryobi then blushed a little. "Then you better be ready, cause here's what else I can do!"

She pushed me to the wall and held my wrists above my head before pressing her lips on mine. I had a feeling that if she really liked me, she would want to be the dominant one. Well I'm no shinobi, but there's no way I'm letting her have full control like this. As we kissed, I felt her grip on my wrists loosening, I was able to move my hands when I moved them right around her back before moving one of them lower until I found what I was searching for.

"Hehe, so you're more of a butt kind of guy?" Ryobi asked, smirking.

"I sure am...also, how did it feel when I showed you my dominance?" I responded, smirking back.

She pressed her body onto mine and grinned. "Not bad, you have some potential, but you've got a long way to go before you can try dominating me."

"And what about Ryoki, would she accept me?"

"Well, that would be up to her." Ryobi then blushed. "But whether she does or doesn't, she knows that I can handle myself. Plus, it would give me somebody new to have fun with, besides my masochist bitch."

Yep, she's quite the vulgar one, but I like her a lot all the same.

"That's good enough for me." I kissed her once more, but it was cut short when the closet door was opened.

"Oooh, this looks a little frisky." Haruka winked.

"Sorry, but this ain't a free show." Ryobi smirked. "Come on, Craig."

We left the closet and sat on the couch where Ryona and Ryoki were. I sat down and Ryobi sat on my lap with her arms around me, she then looked at me and Ryona.

"If I see any funny business between you two, I'll punish you both!"

"Yes! Please punish me, Ryobi-chan!"

"Keep quiet, you sow!"

"Yes! Keep it up!"

I could only laugh in silence as I looked at Ryobi's eyes, making her blush. Between her and Ryona, I'd say her butt is way better.

* * *

**Ryobi, not really one of my favorites, but I know that she does have a few fans. :)**


	14. Murasaki

**Now it's time for the shut-in girl who always carries a weird bear wherever she goes. No, not Junko Enoshima, that's something else entirely. ;)**

* * *

Murasaki

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...something soft and somewhat fluffy, I finally got it out and it was a very familiar looking doll.

"BEBEBY-TAN!" Someone yelled before rushing over.

Of course it would belong to Murasaki, I handed it over to her and she grabbed it with a killer death grip on it.

"Really?" I glared at Haruka.

"It was the only thing I could get from her." She answered.

"Stealing my sister's cuddly toy." Imu said. "I'll be having words with you later."

"Yes, yes, save your complaints. Anyways, into the closet."

I walked in the closet and turned to see Murasaki slowly walk in whilst holding onto her Bebeby for dear life.

Imu then glared at me. "You hurt her in there, I'll hurt you, understand?"

I gulped. "Cl-clear as crystal!"

The closet door was closed and I felt sorry for Murasaki, she probably had no idea her doll went missing until the game started.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Sitting down." She answered as I heard her sit by the wall.

I sat down next to her and I could only look at her with sympathy. "I feel sorry that you got dragged into this. I don't know how Haruka was able to get Bebeby away from you."

"I don't know either...one moment, he was right there with me, and then...he was gone."

"Well, at least you have him back now. So are you having fun?"

"A little, because now that you and I are here, I can be happy."

"And why would that be?"

She showed a smile. "Because I get to be...with you."

"I see, that's good to know."

"I haven't seen you much, because I stay in my room most of the time. But I know that you wouldn't say or do anything that would hurt me."

"Of course, I would never do anything that would hurt someone." I laid my hand on hers. "Besides, I feel quite happy to be here with you too, cause I like you a lot."

She gasped. "You do? Then...I have a favor to ask you."

I nodded. "Sure, what do you want?"

Murasaki's face went red. "Could you...touch me?"

"Eh?!"

"I mean...touch my hands. I know that I'm...not good with guys, but I keep thinking...maybe I can overcome that."

I sighed. "Don't scare me like that...but if you want to hold hands, I can do that."

"Thank you...we can keep this a secret. No telling Bebeby-tan or Onee-chan about it."

"Well, Bebeby's in the same closet with us right now and I'm sure that Imu is smart enough to catch on."

She shook her head whilst hearing something being put down. "They'll understand...they know how hard it is for me to be out of my room."

"Alright...for you, Murasaki." I held her hands and I slightly blushed. "So then, about this game. Do you want to play it?"

"I do...so please, kiss me."

I looked into her deep purple eyes and then placed my lips on hers. She gasped a little, but then hummed as we settled into the kiss, it was short, but it was sweet.

"That was nice." She said. "Thank you, Craig-kun."

I blinked. "Kun? So does that mean?"

"Yes...will you be my boyfriend?"

I hugged her close and she smiled before hugging me back in return. Our embrace didn't last long however, as the closet door was opened by Haruka.

"Time's up, you two." She said.

I got up and helped Murasaki up to her feet before we left the closet and joined up with the Hebijo girls.

"Miyabi, hold onto Bebeby-tan for me." She said.

Miyabi nodded and held her bear doll for safe keeping. We looked at Imu who was tapping her foot.

"So, what happened?" She asked.

"Onee-chan, this is my boyfriend." Murasaki replied before putting her arms around me. "Please don't tell father about this yet."

"Alright, I won't say anything about it until you're ready." She looked at me. "And you, I may have judged you a bit harshly, make sure you take good care of her."

"You have my word, I'll be sure to look after her." I replied as I hugged Murasaki back in return.

* * *

**I won't deny, Murasaki is a cute girl who deserves some love.**


	15. Imu

**Next up is the shinobi who has the biggest crush on her team leader, which means it's twist time again. ;)**

* * *

Imu

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a glasses case, I opened it up and inside were a pair of glasses that appeared to have been worn many times.

"A unique pick." Haruka said. "You've got Imu."

"Wha?!" I heard Imu respond in the back. "I was hoping to be chosen my Miyabi."

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?" Murasaki asked.

Imu shook her head. "It's nothing, sister." She walked up to me. "Well then, Craig, may I have them back, please?"

"Sure." I handed the glasses case over to her and she put her glasses on.

"Alright you two, in you both go." Haruka said.

"Try to like, have fun in there." Shiki called.

Imu walked inside and I followed her in. The door was closed and we were surrounded in darkness apart from the gap between the doors.

"Umm, whereabouts are you?" I asked.

"Right next to you by the door." She answered.

I looked at her. "So, are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, I can't complain, really." She answered. "So how do you feel being in here with me?"

"Well, I felt really surprised that I picked you."

Imu hummed. "Surprised? You didn't seem like that."

"Well okay, I was a little nervous as well. I didn't wanna come across as some perverted creep and hoping this would happen."

"Now that, I can believe." Imu sighed. "However, since it's just you and I in here, I have to tell you something important."

"Something important?" I repeated.

"It's about Miyabi and I hope I can trust you with this, right?"

"Of course, whatever you wanna keep secret, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." She smiled a little. "Whilst I am flattered that you're glad to have chosen me..."

Uh oh, I think I know where this is going.

"...unfortunately, my feelings don't go beyond that."

I nodded. "Ohhh, because your heart is set on someone else?"

"Yes, I've been fond of Miyabi for a long time, but I've never got the chance to actually tell her."

"And is there a reason why you haven't?"

She nodded. "I'm just not sure if she feels the same way. I've given a few hints to her a few times before, but she doesn't seem to have picked up on any of them, even when I blurted out how I felt about her."

"Maybe it's because you're trying too hard." I pondered. "Perhaps you should have a word with her in private and tell her straight away about how you feel. I think this party could well be your biggest chance, so you should grab the opportunity, cause it may well not come your way again."

She hummed. "You're right, Craig. If I wanna confess to her, I just need to get her away from the others and tell her then."

"Then we can just forget about this game, cause playing it now would make this incredibly awkward."

"You're right...I'm sorry, Craig." Her smile faded. "I understand what Haruka was planning, it was just bad luck that I was chosen."

"Yeah, I'll chalk it up to bad luck as well."

I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Thank you Craig, you're a really good friend to me."

"Of course, what are friends for and all that jazz?"

Imu then hugged me which surprised me, but I smiled and hugged her back in return.

"I hope it goes well for you and Miyabi." I said.

"And I hope you find someone special someday." She replied.

Just then, the door was opened and we walked out in silence.

"Umm, Miyabi, can I have a private word with you, please?" Imu asked, blushing a little.

"Oh, very well." Miyabi replied and the two of them left the room.

"Umm, Craig?" Haruka asked. "What happened in there?"

"We only improved our bond of friendship." I answered, smiling. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"So Imie-chi friendzoned you?" Shiki asked. "Well that totally sucks."

I winked at her. "It's not really, cause how can two people be lovers if they can't be friends?"

"Hah! Music joke!" Katsuragi exclaimed.

* * *

**So yeah, since Imu is like, super into Miyabi, I decided to do a bit of ship teasing again.**


	16. Miyabi

**Time for the Hebijo elite leader and for this one, I thought 'What if Haruka's plan horribly backfired?', well this idea came along.**

* * *

Miyabi

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a silver pin that was in the shape of a Hebijo logo.

"Well, aren't you a lucky person." Haruka smirked. "You've got Miyabi!"

"Eh?!" Imu exclaimed. "But how?!"

"It's okay, Imu." Miyabi assured. "We all trust Craig well enough."

She walked up to me and I handed the pin over to her.

"Thank you, I guess we should begin playing the game."

Miyabi and I walked inside the closet and Hibari closed the door. We were in darkness somewhat and in silence too until Miyabi broke the awkward silence.

"Look, I'm not exactly fond of the lovey dovey stuff." Miyabi said. "So I'm going to rely on my actions instead."

"Right, in that case, I'll be ready to take whatever is about to come my way." I replied.

She sighed. "That's the issue."

"Oh, is there a problem?"

"There is, my mind and my heart are confused by this moment." She looked at me. "It's telling me to choose, but I don't know how I'm supposed to."

"Then maybe, I can help?" I suggested.

"Really, have you faced this kind of situation before?"

I shook my head. "Not exactly...let's take this one step at a time. What is your mind saying?"

"It's telling me to think long and hard about what I plan to do in order to play this game."

"And what is your heart saying?"

"That apparently, the one I want to play this game with, isn't with me right now."

I looked away. "I see...I think I know what's up."

"You do? Then please tell me, Craig."

"From what you've just said, you basically wanted to have fun with this game, but you were hoping it was someone else that chose you instead of me."

She hummed. "Well, that would explain Imu's reaction. Why does she feel that way?"

"If you ask me, that's something you're gonna have to talk to her about." I put my hand on her shoulder. "I can understand if you don't wanna play this game."

"Oh no, that isn't it. If I was picked, then I shouldn't shy away from what I'm worried about. I need to make the most of it."

I blinked. "Eh?"

"So if I may, can we play this game?"

"Alright, if you want to."

Miyabi walked up to me and put her arms around my neck. "Thank you."

I put my arms around her in response and smiled. She then placed her lips on mine and we locked in a kiss, we embraced and stayed that way for a while. But then, I felt Miyabi pull away from both the kiss and the hug, I let her go and she was looking surprised and sad.

"How could that be?" She asked.

"What's wrong?" I responded.

"When I kissed you, I thought it would feel like a blessing...but for some reason, I didn't feel anything."

I looked away, I had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"But then, I just remembered something that I thought I couldn't...and now, I'm filled with regret."

Just then, the door opened and I could see Miyabi's face clearly, there was a tear running down her face. Suddenly, it felt everything just stopped, the room was silent and everyone was confused by the sight of Miyabi upset. The Hebijo girls in particular were worried for her, especially Imu who glared angrily at me.

"Imu...can we have a private word...please?" Miyabi asked. "I finally remembered something..."

Imu was surprised. "Huh? Miyabi?"

"I'm sorry, everyone...forgive me..." Miyabi rushed out of the room.

"Miyabi, wait! I'll talk to you, I promise!" Imu followed her in pursuit.

The rest of the girls then looked at me, showing various expressions at me.

"Craig, what in the world happened in there?" Haruka asked.

"Sorry, Haruka..." I replied, looking down. "...it was when we kissed, Miyabi said she didn't feel anything and then she said she remembered something, possibly about Imu. Then she just started acting like she was regretting it, and just like that, the whole game was gone right out the window."

"So the plan to find you a shinobi was a bust." Hikage said.

"What, my plan failed?!" Haruka asked in shock. "But how, I thought for sure my plan would work."

"Haruka, I appreciate what you were trying to do." I replied, before sighing. "I'm gonna step out and clear my head."

But before she could answer, I was already opening the door and I left the room. I opened the main entrance door and stood outside by the stairs. It was still a cold night, but this was fine for me. I know Miyabi apologized, but even so, I felt like such an idiot. I may have slightly ruined the party because of that.

Just then, I heard the entrance door opening and closing, I turned back to see who it was.

"Oh, Leo." I said. "What is it?"

She didn't say anything, instead, she came up to me and put her arms around me. "Craig, you don't have anything to be sorry about, it was just an unfortunate incident. Nobody could've seen it coming. So please, don't hate yourself for what happened."

I nodded and I put my arms around her.

"I had a word with Haruka, she was very sorry for putting you through that. She swore that she didn't do it on purpose."

"Yeah, I know what she was trying to do." I replied. "She wanted me to find someone among you shinobi girls and I can't really blame her for that. It was just a lethal combination of bad luck and bad timing. So it's okay, I'll tell Haruka later that I forgive her, I'm not really mad or sad about it."

"Oh, Craig...you're such a sweet guy." Leo then kissed me on the cheek. "I had a word with Miyabi and Imu as well. They've gone to one of my spare bedrooms to sort their feelings out. I think those two will hook up in the end. But the part when she said about something she just remembered. How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure myself, but I don't wanna think about that anymore."

She nodded. "That's fine...come on back inside, the party just isn't the same without you."

"Okay, thanks for that kiss. But I need to give you one back in return." I kissed Leo on the cheek.

She giggled and we pulled away before we went back inside with smiles once again.

"Hey uh, Leo?" I asked her. "This may be completely sudden from me, but could we hang out together sometime?"

Leo smiled at me. "I would like that very much, Craig."

We went back to the party and the rest of the night went by without any other issues.

* * *

**Yeah, that one didn't work out for Craig...but hey, at least he got some affection and comfort from Leo.**

**Sorry to end it on a downer there, but ****I'll make up for it**** when Homura's Crimson squad have their turn.**


	17. Haruka

**Time for the Crimson team and we begin with the host of the game.**

* * *

Haruka

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a test tube which looked very clear and new, just like a chemist...would...use...oh boy.

"Ohohoho! You've just won the jackpot." Haruka smirked. "You've got me."

"Well now, what are the odds?" I responded.

"Mirai, would you care to watch over this bag?"

"Okay, Haruka-sama." She replied before walking over to the table.

Haruka took my hand and dragged me into the closet with her, Hibari closed the doors, leaving us in the darkness.

"Well, this is quite interesting and-woah, where is that hand going?!" I exclaimed.

"Fufufu, I'm playing the game already." She answered. "Finally, now I can get my hands on you."

"Wait, did you set this game up, just to get with me?"

She giggled. "You catch on quick, I knew suggesting a party in Leo's mansion was the best idea."

"So then umm...why would you go for some guy like me?"

"Isn't it obvious, you're practically the only guy we've ever got to know as a close friend." She held my hands. "Because of that, many of us shinobis really like you. But do you know who really fancies you the most? You're looking at her right now."

"Right, I think I get you now."

"So what do you think, Craig? Do you think you can handle a suggestive girl like me?"

I blushed. "It would be quite interesting. But there's something I don't get."

"Hm?"

"If you wanted to ask me out, you could've just said so." I smiled. "You didn't have to set this party up in order to have time with me."

"Awww, you're such a tease." She smirked. "I could have, but then it wouldn't feel special to me. This is much better."

"I see..."

"So are you gonna kiss me now? You shouldn't keep a girl waiting you know."

I sighed. "Alright, but if you want us to kiss, we have to make it a serious yet romantic moment and stuff."

"Sure, sure, I can be romantic if you want..." She then whispered into my ear. "...just like this." She then pecked me on the cheek.

I put my arms around her and she did the same with her hands around my neck. We looked into each others eyes and I was sure that Haruka was blushing, but I didn't get a chance to look in order to be sure, cause the next thing I knew was that her lips was being pressed onto mine. We settled into the kiss and then the kisses got a bit hot and heavy and before I knew it, I was sitting down with Haruka sitting on my lap.

"Fufufu, you're really good." Haruka said, smiling. "I knew I made the right choice to go out with you."

"We're dating already?!" I responded.

"That's right, you should take responsibility now."

I nodded. "Very well...but let's have a date after this is over."

"Hmhmhm, sure, we can plan that sometime, now in the meantime..."

As we kissed again, I felt her hand slithering right inside my shirt to feel my chest whilst her other hand was on my facial cheek.

The door was then opened by Hibari and she gasped before Mirai came over who was blushing at the scene.

"Woohoo! Look at you, C!" Homura called.

"That's seriously hot." Hikage added, she was even smiling.

"Haruka-sama?" Mirai asked.

"Oh, Mirai, dear." Haruka replied. "Would you call the game off, please?"

"But why, Haruka-sama?" Hibari asked.

She grinned at me. "Because me and Craig are going to be in here for a long time."

I blinked. "Eh? Wait, what?!"

"Umm, okay."

They closed the door, and Haruka pecked me on the lips. "Fufufu, now where were we?"

"Hoo boy..."

Well, there goes my after-party journey home...I don't think I'll be the same tomorrow morning...

* * *

**Yeah, Haruka's gonna be in there with him all night...poor guy. :P**


	18. Mirai

**Next up is the adorable umbrella-wielding shinobi who shouldn't be ignored by anyone.**

* * *

Mirai

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a pair of neko ears and I already knew who would wear these.

"Oh my, looks like you've got our precious Mirai." Haruka said. "Mirai, dear."

I saw the umbrella-carrying shinobi appear from the crowd, she looked up to me and put her hand out.

"Here you are." I handed the neko ears to her.

"Thanks, guess you got me." She replied, I guess a bit of her tsundere side was coming out.

I nodded. "Yeah, it seems so."

"Alright, in you go." Haruka waved us at the door.

Mirai went in the closet first and I was about to follow in when I felt Haruka's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't hurt our little Mirai, or we'll hurt you, understand?" She asked me with a slight glare.

I gulped. "O-of course, I won't do anything horrible!"

I then walked inside and Hibari closed the door. There was a lot of darkness, but some light showing in the gap between the door and the frame.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"On your right and on the ground." Mirai answered.

I moved a little and sat down next to her. It was a little hard to see her fully, due to the black Victorian dress she wore, but I could tell that she was there.

I looked at her. "So, do you want to play this game?"

"W-what?" Mirai responded.

I guess she was surprised, because truth be told. Due to her appearance compared to the other shinobis, not many guys would go for a girl like her. Yet somehow and I was praying that it didn't sound creepy, she was a girl that I thought was very cute, especially when she transforms with the neko ears and the tail. She is very adorable.

"I mean, play this game, I can understand if you don't want to. Cause I know that not many guys would go for someone like you and think of you as girlfriend material. But I'm not one of them, I do think that you are very cute and when you have that huge dress on, I just wanna protect you."

"Really, you're into someone like me?" I think Mirai was looking at me. "Hmph! I bet you're just saying that."

"I'm not." I shook my head. "I hope this doesn't sound creepy, but I really like you, Mirai."

I heard her gasp, I think she was blushing. "You like me?"

"Yeah, I really do." I cleared my throat. "So umm, do you like me back?"

"Well, it's not like I have a crush on you or anything..."

I giggled a little which was a bit of a mistake to make in her presence.

"Hey, don't laugh!"

"Sorry, I just thought of how cute you were being just now." I sighed. "So you have a crush on me, please tell me."

I heard her moving closer to me and then I felt her left hand being placed on my right hand.

"I...I like you too."

I smiled. "Then I'm happy you feel the same way, so do you wanna play the game?"

Mirai blushed. "Yeah..."

I felt her climbing on to my lap and she put her arms around me. I waited for her to make the move and she placed her lips on mine. I settled into the kiss and I put my arms around her. This was our first kiss and it was my turn to blush. We pulled away and I saw Mirai's adorable face up close, she was smiling. I smiled back and we shared another kiss. It was much longer this time, but our moment of embracing and kissing was interrupted by the closet door opening. We pulled away just in time.

"Are you okay, Mirai dear?" Haruka asked.

"Y-yeah, we just fell into it." Mirai replied, blushing. "And we're...going out now."

She and I stood out of the closet and Mirai wrapped her hands around my right arm.

"Awww, that's so cute." Yomi commented.

"Our little Mirai is growing up." Homura teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Mirai replied in her tsundere mood again. "Craig-kun, I have a lot of cat ears."

"And I bet all of them look cute on you." I replied.

She nodded and we found a couch to sit with Mirai on my lap, she was even trying to purr like a cat...her cuteness might take me out one day.

* * *

**Not much to say really, Mirai is very precious and must be protected, even though she can protect herself.**


	19. Hikage

**Next on the order list is the emotionless snek whose very popular, must be the snake eyes. ;)**

* * *

Hikage

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...some kind of throwing knife, that would explain why the huge bag was made out of strong wheat instead of plastic.

"Mmmm, seems you've got our squad's Hikage." Haruka winked. "Where are you, girl?"

"Right here." She answered.

I nearly jumped, I didn't even see or hear her coming towards me.

Hikage held her hand out. "May I have that back?" She asked.

"Oh, here." I handed it over to her.

"So are we going to play or not?"

"Sure, let's get the game started." I replied.

Hikage took my hand and we walked into the closet, the door closed and no sooner it was, I felt my wrist being grabbed and I ended up leaning my back to the wall. I then saw the golden snake eyes of Hikage's looking at me and moving her body closer to mine. I was slightly intimidated by her sudden bold move.

"Woah, wh-what are you doing?" I asked, shivering.

"Playing the game." She answered.

"Oh really, but no one's forcing you to."

"I know, but I've been waiting for a while to do this."

I blinked. "Since when?"

"Since the day you tried to help me display various emotions." She rested her body on mine. "I won't deny that I don't show emotions much. In fact, long before you came here, I had difficulty in expressing myself, even my closest friends had trouble with my lack of feelings."

"I see." I nodded. "But why do you struggle with emotions? Did something happen to you some time ago?"

She sighed before pulling away from me. "My emotions haven't been the same since I lost my sister."

"You had a sister?"

She nodded. "It was a long time ago and since that day, I lost what it felt like to feel many kinds of emotions. Katsu tried to teach me about expressing my feelings back when I was with Hebijo. The progress was...slow, but I am learning to feel again." She grew a smile at me. "And now, I'm feeling a new kind of emotion."

"And what might that be?"

"It's...something to do with liking someone."

"So in other words, you like me and you're expressing that by wanting to get close to me?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I feel...glad that you can understand."

"And I suppose you want to know if I like you as well."

"Well, do you?"

I smiled. "Yeah, your eyes are cool and you move in battle like a badass."

"Heh, you just made me feel happy." She put her arms around me. "Then will you let me show you another kind of feeling?"

I nodded. "Sure, show me the emotion you're feeling now."

She rested her body on me and pressed her lips on mine. This time, I wasn't intimidated now that I knew she liked me as much as I liked her. I put my hands on her waist and kissed her back. Our kisses became more locked and this was an emotion I was more then willing to accept. Hikage pulled away and she was blushing.

"Affection was what I was feeling." She said. "You're a good kisser as well."

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Homura did, she said you did that as a penalty for loosing a game the other day. I was curious and I wanted to find out what it felt like to kiss someone."

I rolled my eyes, I had a feeling that Homura had something to do with this as well as Haruka. We then shared a second kiss and it was kinda hot, her arms were around my neck and I had mine around her waist and back. The temptation to take it to the next level was increasing, but I didn't want to ruin the moment.

The moment was cut short however when the closet door opened.

"Time's up you two." Haruka said. "Oh, do you need more time?"

Hikage shook her head. "We'll take it somewhere else."

We stood out of the closet and she grabbed my hand as we made our way out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

She looked at me with her snake eyes and her tongue came out. "I'm going to show you how much I like you."

"Oh...right."

I blushed and looked back to see Yomi waving and Homura smirking, giving me a thumbs up.

I don't think I'll be leaving Leo's mansion the same way I came in...

* * *

**She may not show emotion, but she does have her moments. (Peach Beach Splash is one of them.)**


	20. Yomi

**Now it's time for the ****beansprout's number one fan. :)**

* * *

Yomi

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a bag filled with beansprouts. Well, there was only one person who would definitely eat a bag of these.

"Very good pick." Haruka said. "You've just won a date in the closet with Yomi."

"Eh, a date?" I blinked.

Yomi walked up to me with her cute smile. "Evening, Craig-chan."

"Hi there." I smiled back at her. "Do you want this back?"

"I'll pick them up later." Yomi put them beside the bag.

"Well, if you two are done greeting, step into the closet." Haruka reminded.

Yomi and I walked into the closet and we looked to see the Crimson girls smiling.

"Make sure you treat her well in there, Craig." Ikaruga called. "Or I might borrow you for a sparring session."

I gulped and the door was closed. I had to admit, being in a closet with Yomi was interesting. She loves her beansprouts, sure, but there was something cute about her.

"Yomi, where are you?" I asked.

"I'm on your left, Craig-chan." She answered.

I turned to my left and I was able to see her green dress in the dark, guess the light colours really do work.

"Also, I think Ikaruga-san was joking."

"Yeah, she must've been, ha ha ha..." I laughed nervously.

She giggled. "There's no need to be nervous, I won't do anything that's wrong to you."

I took a deep breath and felt normal again. "So were you dragged into this game like I was?"

"No." Yomi shook her head. "When Haruka-san came up with the game, me and the rest of the team were the first ones to volunteer."

"I see, well I think that's very kind of you."

She smiled at me.

"But you don't have to play this game if you don't want to."

"Oh, but I really do." She looked away, blushing. "Because, I was wondering if you can help me with my feelings."

"Your feelings, what do you mean?"

"All I know is that it's something I haven't felt before and now that I'm in here with you, I believe you can help me."

I could see her face blushing in bright red, looks like she's serious about this.

"Will you help me, Craig-chan? Will you hold my hands?"

I blushed a little and held her hands as my answer.

"I can't believe it...I'm holding hands with Craig-san."

"Do you have a crush on me?" I asked.

She gasped.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know."

Yomi let go of my hands and then wrapped her arms around me.

"I do. I really...really like you a lot."

I smiled and I put my arms around her. "Same here...because to me, you're cute and beautiful."

"Craig-san..." She looked into my eyes and then kissed me softly.

"That was my first kiss." I said, blushing.

Yomi's face was bright red, but she was smiling happily. "It's the same for me."

"Well, I'm happy to have been dragged into this now."

"And I feel happy that I agreed to it."

We shared another kiss, this time with a close embrace and our second kiss turned into a small make out session. But it was cut short when the door was opened.

"Fufufu, having fun, Yomi?" Haruka smirked.

"Yes, much more than I thought it would be." Yomi answered.

She and I walked out of the closet before we stood by the Crimson team.

"How did it go, Yomi-san?" Ikaruga asked.

"Much better than expected." She replied. "Thank you very much for your advice, Ikaruga-san."

"You're welcome, I'm happy that it worked out in the end." She looked at me. "You'll care for her, won't you, Craig-san?"

I nodded. "Definitely, I'll make sure to love her and protect her."

Ikaruga nodded before walking way, probably satisfied with my answer.

Yomi and I sat down together and we cuddled up close together with smiles, although I would have to get used to eating beansprouts very soon.

* * *

**Yomi's very cute, so she deserves some love in this chapter. :)**


	21. Homura

**Time now for the Crimson leader herself, can't beat using six swords like claws!**

* * *

Homura

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a large sticker, well I thought it was a sticker, but it was actually a tattoo with an image of the Crimson logo on it.

"Ohohoho, that's a good prize." Haruka winked. "You've got our very own Homura."

"Awww, hell yeah!" A familiar voice called before walking up to me. "Nice going, C!"

"Heya Homu." I replied before handing the tattoo over to her. "You want this back?"

She waved her hand out. "You keep it for now, I'll put it on your arm tomorrow."

"Alright, so are you ready?"

Homura smirked. "I'm raring to go in there with you, at anytime."

"So when you're ready, go on in." Haruka said.

We stepped inside the closet and among the crowd was Asuka who was waving.

"Make sure you enjoy it, Homura-chan." She said.

"Oh, I will be." She replied. "Hehehe!"

The door closed and we were in the dark. I was very happy about this and kind of excited. Homura was like a top friend of mine, she's a badass, she's agile and best of all, she can fight with six swords, what's there to not like about her? And now, I was in the closet with her. I calmed down and noticed that she was in front of me.

"So, are you enjoying the party" I asked.

"Heh, really?" She smirked. "You're trying to small talk your way out of this?"

"Yeah, and it seems that I'm failing miserably too."

She chuckled. "Well, I think it's kinda cute when you're trying to act all cool."

"I see..." I then felt my body being pushed to the wall and she grabbed my hands "...woah, what's all this?"

"Well, it's something I've been meaning to tell you. I've had my eye on you for a while."

"Oh...you have?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and thanks to Haruka's game, I now get to have you all to myself."

I titled my head at her. "Did something else happen today?"

"Hehe, you got me, C." She chuckled. "Asuka and I had a friendly battle, the loser would have to give advice to the winner in how to get close to you."

"And I assume that you won?"

"It was close as I've come to expect from Asuka, but I found my win at the last second."

I hummed. "That sort of makes me as the reward in a way."

"Yeah, that makes sense. So what are you waiting for?"

I sighed. "Well..."

Her smile went away. "What's wrong? Did I make a mistake?"

"Sorry, I was just so surprised at how forward you were being." I shook my head. "At first I thought you didn't have any feelings for me. I thought that you only saw me as the brother you never had."

"Family, huh? Well, I'll admit that I see my team as my new family, and with all the times I've spent with you, I see you as part of my family too."

"I thought so..."

"But it's different compared to how I see everyone else." Homura put her arms around me. "Sure, we've grown to become cool friends, but deep down, I was waiting for the right time to see you as more than just an awesome friend."

"Oh...I understand now." I smiled. "Well, if you see something that good in me, then I'll believe it in myself for you."

"That's the spirit, C." She smirked. "Now then, will you let me have this one with you?"

I put my arms around her. "Alright, what the heck!"

She smiled instantly and pressed her lips on mine, I didn't pull away, I accepted the kiss and we hugged each other close. At first, I thought this was all a dream, but here I was, sharing my first kiss with Homura who had become one of my coolest friends. Seems like she had that feeling for a while and I didn't pick up on it until tonight. I felt a little sad at how dense I was, I won't be making that mistake again. After our kissing session, we pulled away for the need of air.

"I see you don't mind it now." She grinned.

"Nope...especially when it's with someone who's cool and gorgeous as you." I replied.

She blushed at my compliment. "That came outta nowhere, but that's a good answer."

We shared our second make out moment, settling into the wonders of love when the closet door was opened.

"Oh ho." Haruka smirked. "Do you need a little more time, leader?"

"Nah, it's okay, we'll let the others have their turn." She answered.

Homura and I held hands and left the closet where we were congratulated by the other Crimson members, along with Asuka.

"Congratulations, Homura-chan." Asuka said.

"Thanks for the advice, Asuka." Homura replied as she quickly hugged her. "It went awesome."

She gasped at her sudden hug. "Ah! You're welcome."

Those two seemed pretty close, I wonder how many battles they've had against each other.

Homura and I found a couch to sit down and we cuddled up together, watching the next person have their go at the game.

* * *

**And that is team Crimson finished, that's all the four main teams done. Next up will be the Mikagura sisters! :)**


	22. Kafuru

**We move on to the Mikagura sisters and first up is my favorite of the trio, I love her smug face. :D**

* * *

Kafuru

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a blue plastic whistle with a dolphin sticker on it.

"Huh, how was it possible for you to get this?" I asked.

"Fufufu, I have my ways." Haruka answered. "You've got-"

"So that's where it went!" She was cut off when the girl I had in mind walked up to me. "Give that to me, please?"

I handed the whistle over to Kafuru.

"Care to answer why you stole that from me?" She asked, glaring at Haruka.

"Actually, it was dear Mirai who took it." Haruka answered. "I merely just used it for this game."

Kafuru and I frowned at her, we weren't buying it at all.

"Anyways, yell at me all you want later, you have a game to play."

Hibari opened the door and I looked at Kafuru.

"Let's get this over with." She took my hand and we walked inside the closet.

"Don't do anything weird to her in there!" Renka called. "Or you'll have me and Hanabi to answer to."

_'What's with these girls that are so protective of their sisters?'_ I thought.

Once the door was closed, I heard Kafuru huff as she sat down. I sat next to her and I had to admit, I was kind happy to be with a mature yet cute girl.

"I know Haruka said it earlier, but were you a victim of this as much as I was?" I asked.

"Well obviously, duh!" She answered, I got the feeling she was slightly annoyed.

I felt a little hurt, but I could understand her mood. "Yeah...I guess that was stupid of me to ask." I hummed as I looked down.

Kafuru sighed. "I'm sorry, Craig. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. You're a bigger victim than I am."

"Oh, I guess we're in the same water here, no pun intended."

"Now that I think about it, if I knew I was going to be in here with you, I would've thrown in my crown in the bag instead."

I looked at her. "Huh? You would've done that?"

"Yeah, honest." I heard her shuffle up to me and then, I felt her left arm linking with my right arm. "And even though you tend to ask a few dumb questions and you act a little too oblivious for your own good, I still think that you're one of the most mature boys I've met."

"Really, you think of me as that good?"

She nodded. "You aren't like the other boys who just want a girl with a huge rack and a big butt that cannot lie. The way I see it...you want a girl, who can be a woman."

Suddenly, I heard Kafuru move again and I gasped and blinked when she got onto my lap and she was facing right in front of me.

"And...I want to be that woman."

"Kafuru..." I slowly put my arms around her and she did the same, allowing me to pull her in close. "...I never knew I meant that much to you."

She blushed. "It's okay, you didn't know...what about you?"

"If you want to be my woman...then forget finding a boy, I'll be your man."

Kafuru gave one of her cutest smiles and then, she placed her lips on mine. I responded back and fell into the kiss with her. We held each other close as we let ourselves go with the new feeling of love and finding out how amazing and wonderful it was. I was happy to be kissing Kafuru and I believe she was happy about it too.

"Craig, thank you so much." She said before she blushed again. "I...I love you..."

I pecked her on the lips. "I love you too, Kafuru."

We hugged each other close before the door was opened by Renka who gasped at what was going on.

"What are you doing to my little sister?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Woah! That's bold!" Hanabi added.

Kafuru gave Renka her trademark smug look. "He was kissing his girlfriend."

I said nothing, I was just happy to be with Kafuru...even though it I would have to get used to start swimming more often if I wanna keep up with her.

* * *

**As much as I love Team Gessen, Kafuru has a special place among my favorites. :)**


	23. Hanabi

**Next Mikagura sister where if one thinks for too long, they go kaboom, reminds me of bomberman. xD**

* * *

Hanabi

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...something quite heavy, I then realized that it was a firecracker bomb.

"Looks good...wait, what?!" I exclaimed in horror. "Throw this out of the mansion, quick!"

"Calm down, Craig." Haruka laughed. "It's empty inside."

"Hah!" Katsuragi called.

Everyone pretty much rolled their eyes at her outburst.

"In other words, you've got Hanabi."

"Here I am!" Hanabi replied as she showed up beside me.

To be honest, I didn't mind who was picked to be in the closet with me, but I was very concerned with Hanabi, cause if she thinks for too long, it won't end well.

"Umm, do you want this?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'll pick it up later, let's play."

She went inside the closet and I followed her in, the door was then closed and I left in the dark with Hanabi.

"So, do you wanna...woah, what the?!"

I couldn't finish my question, cause I found myself leaning on the wall with Hanabi closing the gap between us and she was looking at me with her smile.

"Let's play, Craig!" She said.

"Umm, do you know how to play this game?" I asked.

"Hmm...hmm..."

Oh crap, that's not a good sign. "Please, Hanabi, don't think too hard, you know what'll happen!"

She sighed. "No, I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, according to Haruka, two people are to go inside this closet and during the seven minutes, we're supposed to share a kiss." I replied. "But if you don't want to do that, you don't have to. No one is forcing you to do that after all, we can do something else instead if you prefer."

"Craig, you just said that I shouldn't think too hard. That doesn't mean you should try too hard from not telling the truth."

I blinked. "But I really am, I just wanted to be sure if you really want to play."

"Yeah, I do want to play this game, cause I wanna have fun when it comes to games."

"Alright...but before we do, can I ask why you tend to explode when you think for too long?"

She hummed, not a good sign. "Hmm...I'm supposed to know this well, but...hmmm...hmmm..."

"Hanabi, don't push yourself!" I waved my hands out.

"Hah...sorry, I don't know what it is, but I can't think well today." She sighed. "Maybe it's because I just wanna play."

"Then let me change the question." I pondered this for a moment, it was gonna be a risk, but I had to know. "How do you feel being with me?"

"Oh, that's easy." Hanabi smiled. "We don't hang out much, but I seem to enjoy myself a lot when I'm with you."

"Right, well it's the same for me." I smiled back. "Because even though you have a worrying habit, I do enjoy hanging out with you too."

Hanabi showed a little blush when she looked at me. "If that's how you feel, then I have to tell you...I like you, Craig."

I looked back at her. "You know what, I'm glad that you do...because I like you too, Hanabi."

She gasped with a big smile. She jumped into my arms and pressed her lips on mine. I blinked in surprise, but I settled into the kiss and I put my arms around her. We shared our kiss in silence and grew to enjoy it before she pulled away to catch her breath. Now the both of us were blushing, but smiling.

"That was amazing!" She said, happily.

"Yeah, it felt really good." I replied. "Do you wanna share a cuddle?"

She nodded. "Yeah...wait, does that mean we're on a d-d-date?"

"It can count as one if you want."

"Well...I think we should have a date another time, but when we do, I'd love to!"

She was so excited that she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me again. I responded with kindness and love before the closet door was opened.

"Ooooh, looks like your chemistry just exploded." Haruka smirked.

"That's what she said!" Katsuragi yelled, before she was kicked in the leg by Yagyu. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop pointing out your suggestive jokes!" She answered, glaring at her.

Hanabi and I looked at each other and laughed as we left the closet and walked up to her sisters.

"How was it with Craig?" Kafuru asked.

Hanabi hugged me tight. "It was explosive!"

She frowned. "I set her up for that one, didn't I?"

I stayed in silence, smiling at the scene as the party continued.

* * *

**Well, that was an explosive game...ha ha, shoot that tumbleweed! Anyways, two down, one more to go. :)**


	24. Renka

**The last of the Mikagura sisters is up and it's the drum-beating shinobi herself.**

* * *

Renka

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a big wooden stick that was shaped like a rolling pin.

"Huh? Is this supposed to be a rolling pin or something?" I asked.

"Don't ask me, this was what I could get from her." Haruka replied.

"Actually, that's one of the sticks I use on my taiko drums." A third person answered. "And it belongs to me."

I turned to my left to see Renka, she had her hand out. I gave the drumstick to her and she handed it over to Hanabi for safe keeping.

"Thanks, I'll remember to pick it up after the party is over." She said. "Shall we go in?"

"Yeah, okay..." I held my hand out. "...do you want to hold hands?"

"Ohohoho, I totally understand that reference." Haruka winked. "Joking aside, into the closet."

Renka nodded and held my hand before we went inside the closet before Hibari closed the door.

"So umm...are you enjoying the party?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'm enjoying it more now." She answered.

I looked at her. "And why would that be?"

She sighed. "Because now, I finally get a chance to relax and put my protective sister mood to one side."

"I see." I hummed. "You really care for Hanabi and Kafuru, don't you?"

"Of course I do, as the eldest, it's my responsibility to make sure they don't get hurt." She then frowned. "Although, if Hanabi would stop exploding for thinking too much, it would really help a lot."

"Oh yeah, does she do that everytime she thinks too hard?"

"Most of the time she does. Then there's Kafuru, she's the youngest, but she's very ambitious with becoming a woman." She looked at me. "I don't think it's something she should think about at her age. She would enjoy her youth and have more fun, just like Minori and Hibari do, since they're somewhat alike."

I stayed silent, but I somewhat agreed with her. "Well, I may not understand it well, since I don't have any sisters or brothers for that matter."

"Oh...you were an only child?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but spending time with all of you girls has made me feel like I'm part of a family."

"That's a good thing." Renka then blushed. "But what about your personal feelings?"

"Well..." Now that I was looking at Renka up close, she was very pretty and she's like a pro at drumming. "...I think I have something for that."

"And what would that be?"

I put my arms around her and she gasped. "Surprised, huh?"

"Y-yeah...does that mean you like me?"

I nodded. "It does, do you like me too?"

Her face went red, but she smiled. "Yeah, same here."

"I'm glad." I pulled away. "Maybe we can make this work after the party is over."

"Oh, I just had a great idea for a date."

"Hm?"

She grinned. "There's a carnival coming up soon. I haven't told my sisters yet, but I'm going to be taking part on one of the carnival floats!"

I smiled. "Now that sounds cool, will it be to do with drums?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be a huge music number and I get to be in the middle with taiko drums all around me." She jumped a little. "Talking about it is making me excited, but it would be much more fun if you would come to the carnival."

Well, that would be a unique date for sure. The idea of going to a carnival and watch her perform, how could I turn it down? "Renka, I would love to."

"Yes! Thank you, Craig!" She hugged me close and I hugged her back.

She looked into my eyes and we shared a kiss, locking our lips together and sharing a tender moment between us.

"My first kiss." I said.

"And it won't be the last." She replied, winking.

The closet door was then opened and we stepped out whilst looking at each other.

"So, did your hearts skip a beat?" Haruka winked.

Kafuru groaned, she was not impressed by her punchline.

"What happened, Renka?" Hanabi asked.

"Sisters, meet my first boyfriend!" Renka announced, happily as she hugged me.

I hugged her back and pecked her on the cheek, I was gonna be looking forward to our carnival date.

* * *

**So that's the Mikagura sisters finished, only a few girls left to go now. :)**


	25. Ayame

**Time to round up the story with the last few girls, starting with the lovable shopkeeper!**

* * *

Ayame

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...something clothing-related, it was a pink apron that looked very familiar, just like the one that Ayame wears from...the...shop.

"Interesting choice, Craig." Haruka winked. "You've got the shopkeeper."

"Oh ho! Looks like it's your lucky day, Ayame!" Katsuragi teased as she hugged her from behind.

"Eh?!" Ayame gasped. "Katsu-nee!"

"Okay, okay, save that for Craig, will you?" Haruka smirked. "In the closet, you two."

"Make sure to get a good feel, Craig." Katsuragi winked.

"Pervert..." Yagyu muttered.

As I walked into the closet with Ayame, I thought back to when I first met Ayame. When I was asked to help out with the carrying during the Hanzo girls's shopping spree, we walked into a shop that Katsuragi regularly visited, cause she knew someone who worked there. I was then introduced to Ayame who ran the store and sh seemed like a nice and lively girl. Although it got a bit awkward when Katsuragi tried to cop a feel, but Yagyu was on hand to put a stop to it.

Once the door was closed, Ayame and I were in almost total darkness and silence, which was already awkward.

"Are you nearby?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm on your left." She answered.

I turned to face her, the white shirt she wore kinda helped me to see. Now that I was this close to her, I started to think of her a gorgeous girl.

"Are you enjoying the party, Craig?"

"Yeah, I must say it's been good so far. I don't get to do this often." I replied. "But I can't help feel a little awkward about this."

"That's alright, cause it may be awkward for you, but it's kinda nervous for me."

"Well, Haruka said that we had to kiss in here before the seven minutes is up." I looked at her. "But we don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"Umm...what would Katsu-nee do if she was in here?"

"You know, I've been wondering about that." I pondered. "How close are you two?"

"Oh, we're like best friends. She's been training me to become the next break dancer of the group as well as put me through a lot of...grope training."

I sighed and shook my head. "Wow...her perverted behavior knows no bounds."

"It still makes me embarrassed when she tries to feel me up, but I guess she wants to make the most of it before the graduation period starts."

I was suddenly reminded of that upcoming event, graduation would be approaching for some of the girls who were in their third year. I did have to admit, spending time on this island without the graduates being at a party like this wouldn't feel the same. Homura's team would be the only one not affected due to still living as a renegade group. But that being said, it reminded me of my homeland's education system. We all have to make the most of what we want to do in life when we can.

"I suppose that's true." I shrugged. "In that case, do you want to make the most of playing this game?"

"If it means I can enjoy it, then I'd like to." She replied.

I nodded. "So how you do want to start?"

"Well..." Ayame started blushing. "...would you hug me?"

No need for her to ask me twice, I wrapped my arms around her. She gasped lightly, but then hummed in a happy tone before putting her arms around me.

"I guess this means that you like me?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah...even though Katsu-nee will always have a place in my life, I think I have plenty of room for you as well."

"But how you like me is different to how you like Katsu, right?"

Ayame blushed redder. "Yeah, do you like me as well?"

"Sure do...I think you're cool and beautiful, that's a win-win in my book."

She giggled and then as if taking me by complete surprise, she pressed her lips on mine. But I didn't pull back, I hummed and settled into the kiss, we held each other close, sharing our first moment of embrace together. We pulled away with blushing faces and smiles before we kissed again in silence.

"So...you wanna have a date sometime?" I asked.

She smiled happily. "I'd love to."

Suddenly the door was opened by Haruka, looks like our time was up. We left the closet and stood by the Hanzo team.

"So, did you have fun in there, Craig?" Katsuragi smirked.

"Please stop making everything suggestive." I sighed.

"He didn't do any of that, Katsu-nee." Ayame said as she hugged me. "We're going on a date soon and that's made me happy already."

I'm glad Ayame has a clear head, I crossed my fingers and hoped that Katsuragi doesn't try to follow us on our date.

* * *

**From my experience, she has the same moves as Katsu, but she's still a pretty shinobi. :)**


	26. Ryoki

**Next up is the shinobi whose a spirit and trying to touch her halo will spell instant danger.**

* * *

Ryoki

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...something small and metal, it looked like a shotgun shell, it was used as well.

"Huh, well this has me stumped." I scratched my head. "Who does this belong to?"

"That would be mine." Ryoki answered as she walked up to me with her smile. "Mind if I have that back?"

I smiled and gave it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"This should be an interesting moment." Haruka winked. "In you both go."

We walked over to the closet, I let Ryoki go in first and I followed in after her, we turned back to see Ryobi smirking and Ryona waving at us before the door was closed. When I first arrived on this island, I did get quite a big surprise by the time I was introduced to Hebijo. I was with Ryobi and Ryona one night when Ryoki suddenly appeared, almost like a ghost which nearly scared me away. But after I calmed down, I got to know her and learnt about how much she loved and cared for her twin younger sisters.

"I was going to ask where you were, but I can just about see your halo." I said. _'I guess I can use that a source of light for the next several minutes.'_

"And I can see you as well." Ryoki replied. "I must say, this is an interesting party so far."

I looked at her. "Really, standing in the dark is interesting?"

"Of course." She smiled at me. "After all, I'm inside a closet with someone I know and trust."

"You...trust me?"

She nodded as I saw her halo move closer, she was most likely standing in front of me now. "I do, I can see that you have no intention of doing anything wrong."

"That's wonderful to know...in which case, I trust you as well."

I then felt her hands holding mine which I thought were going to be incredibly cold, being a ghost and all, but it was in fact the opposite.

"You have warm hands...I'm surprised." I said, blushing a little.

"I expected you to react like that." She replied. "I may be a ghost, but I still get to feel the same warmth when I was 'alive'."

"Alive, I know how you're a ghost and all, but what happened to you, back then?"

She sighed as she kept holding my hands. "It was way back when all three of us were at Gessen Academy. I was looking for Ryobi when she ran away from me after a fight. I found her at Hebijo academy before I was ambushed by Miyabi. I lost to her in a battle and my memory got hazy after that, but it was a dark power relating to yoma that possessed my body and Miyabi only had one option which was to strike me down."

"Damn...I bet that was devastating for Ryobi and Ryona."

"It was." Ryoki looked sad. "They were so upset, that they left Gessen Academy and transferred over to Hebijo as a plan to exact revenge. It's a memory that I don't want them to live through ever again. But after some time passed, I came back and you already know what happened from there, don't you?"

"Yeah, you were brought back as a spirit by Sayuri and the Mikagura sisters." I then blushed. "But if you ask me, I'm really glad they did."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, because I wouldn't have met you if they didn't. I may be an only child in my family, but I can see how much you love your sisters and how much you want to protect them. I sometimes wish that I can do that, to protect someone that likes me as much as I like them, you know."

"That's very sweet of you, Craig." Her smile came back. "I don't think you protecting me would be possible, but if you like me a lot, I would be willing to like you too."

I gasped. "Really?"

Ryoki blushed a little before hugging me. "I once thought that you would be interested in one of my sisters or someone else. But I didn't expect you to confess that you like me. That makes me very happy, you know?"

I slowly put my arms around her. "Well, I wasn't sure myself, but I wouldn't mind sharing a moment, even if we're playing this game."

"Then let's make the most of this game, will you share a kiss with me?"

I nodded and we placed our lips together, locking in a sweet kiss. Just like her hands, it didn't feel cold, it was a warm and gentle feeling.

"I gotta admit." I said. "I thought kissing you would be cold as well, but..."

She tiled her head a little. "But?"

"But it felt warm and amazing."

We smiled and shared another kiss whilst embracing each other close. But our make out was interrupted by the closet door opening.

"Oho, time's up, love birds." Haruka remarked.

"Take my hand, Craig." Ryoki said.

I held her hand and we left the closet before going over to Ryobi and Ryona.

"How was it, Craig-chan?" Ryona asked. "Was onee-chan wonderful?"

"Yeah, she was...lovely." I answered.

"Hehe, I had a feeling you couldn't resist." Ryobi smirked.

I looked away, blushing a lot. But deep down, I smiled at the fact that I had someone special, even though she's a ghost...a beautiful one, too.

* * *

**I wonder what it feels like to love someone whose a ghost, I guess it'd be something similar to this.**


	27. Naraku

**I've made a choice here, this will be the last one I'll write. So closing out the story will be shinobi who watches out for Kagura.**

* * *

Naraku

I dove my hand into the bag whilst trying not to look, I then felt something a little interesting, so I grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal...

...a pack of bubblegum. I looked at the crowd and wondered who would have this.

"Hmm, an interesting pick there." Haruka said. "You've got Naraku."

I then saw the orange-hooded girl herself emerge from the crowd with her hands in the pockets of her short jacket.

"Do you want this back?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Keep it."

"Okay, thanks."

"So, if you're both are ready, make your way inside the closet." Haruka said.

Naraku held her hand out. "Shall we go in?"

"Yeah, let's." I replied.

I took her hand and we walked inside before Hibari closed the closet door. Now Naraku was someone I didn't really know a lot. But from what I was able to gather, she sees herself as Kagura's guardian and protector. I asked her about it cause I was curious and she mentioned that it's true and Kagura is a little child. But when she would put some kind of candy in her mouth, she transforms into her true appearance as a very powerful shinobi and she is able to float.

"Are we playing the game?" Naraku asked.

"Well, that's if you want to." I answered. "I was just lost in thought."

"You're thinking back to when you heard about Kagura, aren't you?"

"Yeah, cause if you want to protect her as much as possible, why did you come to the party?"

"Because I was curious about you." She hummed. "I don't see you around often, but you're like a mystery to me and that makes me want to know more about you."

"I see, so is there something you like about me?"

Naraku put her hood down and smiled. "Yeah, you're a pretty good guy who wants to do the right thing."

"That's me alright." I nodded. "And now that I can see you with your hood down, I love the way you dress. You look like a cool and beautiful chick."

She blinked and then blushed. "You...really think I'm beautiful?"

"I do...I think it'd be cool if we got to know each other more by going on a date."

She gasped and then, she wrapped her arms around me "Out of all of the shinobis at this party, you wanna go on a date with me?"

I put my arms around her. "If you want us to."

"I'd like that." She nodded before closing her eyes. "So this is what love feels like..."

With her eyes closed, I chose to be sneaky and pecked her on the lips. Her eyes opened wide and I thought I played the card too soon. She then shoved me to the wall and grabbed my wrists before pressing her lips on mine. I guess she wanted a bit of payback for that surprise kiss. We soon embraced with our lips locked together.

"No matter what it is." I said after we pulled out of the kiss. "I'm always reminded that you girls are psychically strong."

"And you shouldn't forget that, no matter who you're with." She replied. "Except that you're mine now and I don't want that to change."

"Well if I'm yours, then you can be mine in return."

Naraku smiled as we hugged close before the closet door open, looks like the seven minutes were up.

"You seem to be having fun in there." Haruka smirked. "Do you want more time?"

"No it's fine." Naraku shook her head. "We're gonna take this elsewhere."

"Eh?!" I blinked.

"Good luck with her, Craig." Katsuragi called. "You'll need that energy for the festival soon."

"Take a left out of the room and two doors down, there's a spare bedroom." Leo suggested. "I'll make sure you get breakfast in the morning."

"Thank you, Leo, we'll use that for tonight." Naraku replied.

She grabbed my hand and we left the room. I could only look back at Haruka who shrugged before I was taken to a spare bedroom with Naraku.

"And here I thought we were gonna have a date." I said as I shoved onto the bed.

She stood near the bed with a smirk tone. "We will be, but I want you to shower me with love tonight!"

I gulped...guess I'm gonna be up all night for this one...oh well, I can't complain. This party was enjoyable and I hoped we get to have a party like that again soon.

* * *

**And that is that, folks...THE END! I hope you folks enjoyed all of these separate scenarios. I'm not sure about writing another SK story, but we'll see. If you enjoyed the ones that had your favorite shinobi involved, then feel free to fave this story and follow me if you want future stories from me.**


End file.
